<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>haze by djxrxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248401">haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn'>djxrxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the hot planet of Tatooine, you and the Mandalorian grow closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is part one of a two part series, i have not finished part two, i'm hoping that by posting part one here it'll get my ass in gear for part two, lol. also, the sex will be in part two, so this is just a soft, cute moment - please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You saw him traveling over the horizon, making his way closer and closer towards his home - or, at least, you <em>thought</em> it was Mando. You weren’t really sure about anything, especially not with this kind of weather.<br/>
<br/>
You’d never felt this kind of heat before.</p><p>Tatooine was <em>hot</em> - it sat on your chest, making the air around you sticky and hard to breathe. Your thoughts were hazy and unfocused, drifting around your head and reacting moments behind. Everything was slowed and thick. </p><p>The twin suns loomed overhead as you wiped the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand. The shadow on the horizon grew closer, its form shuddering and coiling in the heat with the rest of the horizon. </p><p>Whatever it was, it sure was shiny - </p><p>Oh, good. It <em>was</em> Mando.</p><p>The Mandalorian landed a mile or so outside of the city limits of Mos Eisley. It was enough distance away from everything for you and the Child to step out of the Razor Crest for a few moments. To maybe even enjoy whatever planet you were. </p><p>You had actually mentioned it to him in passing a few days ago - well, less mentioned it to him, and more like mumbling out loud how your day went before you drifted off to sleep, you and the child curled into his chest while he piloted the Crest through the stars - but he had heard you. He heard how you wanted to explore outside of the Crest every once in a while, to let the Child and you stretch your legs while Mando was away. </p><p>It was almost funny, if it wasn’t for the temperature of your current destination - you wanted to leave the Crest for a few moments at a time, Mando wanted you to have the opportunity to do so, and the next kriffing bounty was on Tatooine.  </p><p>At least Mando hadn’t been gone for more than a few hours. You barely had any time to miss him (you did, of course you did, how could you not?)</p><p>The Child played in the sand before you. Little dune lizards scuttled about, running in between their holes deep in the sand and rock. The baby, completely fixated on the reptiles, stumbled around them, always a moment too late in trying to capture one. </p><p>You sat on the lowered hatch door of the ship - there was no breeze to cool you off. The only saving grace was the Razor Crest herself, her twin engines casting a long shadow over you two. You were grateful for the shade, you were sure the baby was happy to play somewhere less hot, but <em>Maker</em>, this was unbearable.</p><p>Clothing in this kind of heat was an absolute joke - you had tried to wear the trousers and outer garments you normally wore. That lasted about ten minutes, before you stripped down to your undergarments - a pair of thin shorts you normally wore under your trousers and an old tank top you kept in case of emergencies. </p><p>Mando had given you a little bit of grief when you kept it, instead of using it as a rag or scrapping it completely.</p><p>Who was hoarding clothes they didn’t need <em>now</em>?</p><p>Everything was sticky, everything was <em>gross</em>, and you felt completely miserable for most of the day - but with Mando on his way back home, you couldn’t help as your spirits began to rise. </p><p>You watched as the Mandalorian crossed the sand dunes of Tatooine, waiting patiently enough until he was in earshot to yell, “Welcome back!”</p><p>Mando raised his hand in greeting. He gave a sigh of relief as he finally crossed under the shadows of the Crest, the air cooler and gentler than what he had just trudged through.</p><p>You shielded your eyes from the suns as you looked up at him. His armor shone in the light of the day, almost as bright as the twin suns beaming overhead. His cloak whipped around his boots. The heat clouded around your head, turning everything into a soft, simmering dream- all you could think about was the candescent beauty of your Mandalorian.</p><p>Mando’s breathing came in short pants, his shoulders sagging down as he approached the hatch - </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“No work…” He huffed. “In Mos Eisley…”</p><p>The Child shrieked, another dune lizard escaping its grasp. </p><p>He stopped in front of you. Not that he minded - what he wouldn’t give to find you half naked <em>every time</em> he came home from a bounty, but - </p><p>“Clothes?”</p><p>You gestured up at the bright blue sky. “It’s hot.”</p><p>He nodded and exhaled - you heard him heave through his helmet. It was labored and exhausted -</p><p>You patted next to you. “You should sit for a minute with me - you’ve got to be overheated.”</p><p>Mando grunted and gave a short nod, too tired to even <em>attempt</em> to argue with you. The metal hatched clanked against his Beskar as he all but collapsed next to you. His hand went to the inside of your thigh, grabbing gently at your bare skin - his helmet leaned on your shoulder as he curled into your side. </p><p>“We missed you,” you said as you rested your hand on his leg.</p><p>He squeezed your thigh. “Missed you too.”</p><p>The Child waddled a few steps away from the Crest, out from the shadow cast off from the engines and into the harsh sun. Mando let out a growl deep from his chest, a <em>warning</em>. The Child looked back at him - you let out a lazy giggle when it continued on its little way. </p><p>“Hey,” Mando huffed. “Get back here.”</p><p>The baby only giggled in response. You traced his cuisses - warm to the touch, he had to be <em>dying</em> inside of all the beskar.</p><p>“Baby,” you called out before Mando could move, your voice sweet and cool in the air. Mando could fall asleep like this, curled into you, listening to you coo at the Child. “Baby, come play over here.”</p><p>The Child began to waddle back over to the two of you, and you felt Mando let out a long sigh. The dune lizards scuttled around its clawed feet, and the Child let out a shrill screech. It reached down, only to grab at the air, missing the reptiles entirely. </p><p>“You know, I think it just likes to annoy you,” you said, poking Mandos’ unarmored side. </p><p>He barely gave a grunt in response. </p><p>You tapped on the beskar strapped to his thigh. “Maybe you should take this off.”</p><p>Even laying on your shoulder, you felt as the Mandalorian cocked his head to the slight. </p><p>“Mando, you’ve <em>got</em> to be hot under the armor -” You tapped the beskar again, rougher this time, trying to get your point across. “You should cool off in the fresher, and take a few layers off, lover.”</p><p>His grip on your thigh loosened. His whole palm spread out over your leg as it moved up and up and <em>up</em>, gloved-fingers scraping against your skin. Your mouth felt dry as his hand settled - any higher up and his hand would be under your thin shorts.</p><p>You felt your heartbeat throb between your legs, and Mando let out a soft hum. </p><p>“Lover,” he repeated, chewing on the word, taking apart every syllable and reassembling it between his lips and on his tongue - </p><p>Okay, maybe you should relax. </p><p>You took a shaky breath - breathing was good, just remember to breathe. “Lover.” </p><p>His fingers nudged at the edge of your thin shorts, pulling them back ever so slightly. “Why don’t you join me?” he mumbled. “In the fresher. <em>Lover</em>.”</p><p>You choked, and a soft laugh echoed from Mando’s vocal modulator.  </p><p>“You’re the one who said it first.”</p><p>He nuzzled his helmet closer to your neck, his fingers drumming out a slow rhythm on your skin. </p><p>“Everything sounds better when you say it, though” you smiled. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>You laughed - real and bright, it made his chest rise and expand, grow tighter and tighter, the warmth of your affection made everything worth it to him.<em> Maker</em>, he adored you. </p><p>“Oh, definitely, Mando.” You rested your head on his helmet. Your eyes blinked closed, and you could feel the heat of the day putting you to sleep. </p><p>Mando sat up from your shoulder - you let out a displeased hum and propped yourself up on your arm. </p><p>You felt as Mando moved his arms, fiddling with something, most likely his gear or a button on his bracer. It could be possible someone posted a new bounty, and Mando was well on his way to cashing in. Maybe then you could get off this forsaken planet, maybe go somewhere enjoyable. </p><p>Anything had to be better than here.</p><p>Something brushed over your knuckles - gently tracing the bumps and valleys of your hand with a single digit - </p><p>Your eyes shot open with a shallow gasp. </p><p>His finger continued to make little shapes on the back of your hand until you mumbled his name. Mando smiled to himself - for however sweet you were, you were certainly an impatient thing.</p><p>Mando leaned in closer as his finger began to trail up your arm, more joining when he cradled the curve of your shoulder. His thumb rubbed back and forth for a moment while he let you catch your breath. </p><p>He paused to remember what he was doing in the first place. He had gotten lost in touching you - he wanted to touch <em>all</em> of you with his ungloved hand, trace every line and curve until he had mapped all of your skin, your entire body committed to memory. </p><p>Focus.</p><p>He held you cheek - you leaned forward into his touch, into<em> him</em>, resting your hand <em>above</em> the beskar on his thigh. You could feel the curves of his leg - a warm reminder that underneath all of the armor and durasteel was something flesh and blood.</p><p>The Mandalorian spoke, so softly, so gently, almost as if he said his name too loudly, the haze and damned heat would steal it away from him, away from <em>you</em>.</p><p>“Din,” he said. “My name is… is Din.”</p><p>“Din,” you repeated with a smile. “Din.”</p><p>“D-djarin, too,” he stumbled over the words that tumbled out of his mouth, shaky and breathless. “Din, it’s, uh… Din Djarin.”</p><p>“Din Djarin.”</p><p>You turned your head to kiss his hand, to rest your mouth on his skin - you couldn’t see the way Mando’s brow knit tighter, his eyes fluttering around tears. You couldn’t feel the lump in his throat, the one that made it impossible to tell you how much you meant to him. It drove him crazy, how simple your actions were - a gentle kiss on the hand, an arm resting on his leg while he flew, even an unexpected Keldabe kiss made Din absolutely spiral. </p><p>He felt so <em>found</em> with you. Sure, he belonged to the clan, to the Way of the Mandalore. But his heart? His heart was yours - it always would be.</p><p>“It’s a good name,” you said, kissing his palm again. He could help but wonder how your lips would feel against his own. </p><p>You paused, before reaching up to tilt his helmet down to bump against your forehead. You closed your eyes, and he traced your jaw. </p><p>“It’s… it’s better when you say it.”  </p><p>You responded by kissing the edge of his visor. </p><p>The Child let out a <em>howl</em>. You and Mando - Din - immediately turned to the baby, heads snapping to attention. </p><p>A dune lizard hovered above the Child’s hands, twirling in a slow circle, almost displaying itself before you two. </p><p>You gasp before letting out a shrill “<em>What the hell</em>?”</p><p>The Child took a step and plucked the lizard out of the sky. It held it for a moment, hissing and gurgling - <em>gloating</em> - before completely swallowing the dune lizard whole.</p><p>Din gave a low grumble before squeezing your knee. “Stars, I hate it when it does that.”</p><p>You looked back at him. “This is a thing it does <em>regularly</em>?”</p><p>“No,” he said, pushing your hair behind your ear. “It usually eats frogs.”</p><p>“<em>Frogs</em>?” You hissed. Your nose scrunched up and you stuck out your tongue. “<em>What the fuck</em>?”</p><p>“It’s way worse.” You heard Din’s smile when he spoke. “Why don’t you cool off in the fresher? I’ll watch the kid - give you a break.”</p><p>You held his wrist as you kissed his knuckles. “You’ll join me?” You mumbled against his skin - you grinned when you heard his breath hitch in the vocal modulator. </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>